"Prince of Hardcore" Shawn Dreamer
='Shawn Dreamer'= Shawn Dreamer (born January 2, 1992), has been wrestling with the name Shawn Dreamer in various promotions, is a student, artist, virtual wrestler with a slight mix of music. He is currently wrestling to various wrestling promotions including EVPW (Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling), VWF (Virtual Wrestling Federation), VWWE (Virtual WWE), UFC (Ultimate Fight Club) and OWE (Orkut Wrestling Entertainment). Best known for his tenure in vWWE and OWE ='Virtual wrestling career'= 'First vWWE Run' The birth of the wrestler, Shawn Dreamer happened in mid June 2008 when he first stepped on in the vWWE ring in a segment featured by Hasham, then number one contender for the vWWE title and Scorpious, then VWWE champion. His debut and allignment with the champion gained him the spotlight. Shawn Dreamer debuted off against Hasham, the match which ended in a double countout. Shawn Dreamer got his first taste of title in his third match as he defeated AP for the New Rising Star championship which he held before he quitted vWWE. Shawn Dreamer quitted vWWE in late 2008 due to personal issues backstage. 'Era of UFC' In September 2008, Dreamer and his friend Scorpious took a huge step to the big time as they opened their own promotion named UFC (Ultimate Fight Club). This promotion was a short lived one but the action took the small promotion to limelight. The promotion was closed down in October due to inactiveness of the officials and the superstars. 'Orkut Wrestling Entertainment' Shawn Dreamer moved to Orkut Wrestling Entertainment after closing UFC down. He made his debut against the Chaingang Leader for the vaccated OWE World title and eventually became the OWE World Champion. He's the current OWE world champion and he has remained undefeated by the record 6-0. Dreamer won his first Tag title in the OWE Pay-Per-View Death Sentence defeating Kliq 'Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling' Shawn Dreamer debuted in EVPW in November and is going to have a match in the Pay-Per-View Killing Ground for the right to choose his brand against Zombie. 'Virtual Wrestling Federation' Shawn Dreamer also landed in the land of VWF and will be debuting soon against Krylon 'vWWE Run' Shawn Dreamer returned to vWWE in November 16th with his partner Scorpious. He is scheduled to have a match with former vWWE champion Deepesh which is said to be the match of the year in vWWE. ='In wrestling'= *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Sweet Chin Music' (Superkick followed by foot stomp, which he calls "tuning up the band") **'Tunnel Drive' (Springboard backflip three–quarter facelock diving reverse DDT) **Heartbreaker (Flip Piledriver) **'Liontamer' (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee to the back) **Xcstacy (Top Rope Rolling Fireman Carry Slam) **Psych'd (Top Rope Facebreaker) *'Nicknames' **'Heart Break Kid' **'Sexy Beast' **'Psychotic Hottie' **'Prince of Hardcore' (vWWE) ='Championships and accomplishments'= *Orkut Wrestling Entertainment **OWE World Championship (1 time, current) **vWWE New Rising Superstar Championship (1 time, defunct) **OWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current w/scorpious and ZeYo)1 1 Scorpious, ZeYo and Shawn Dreamer are part of the Rated X faction in OWE. They hold the title under Freebird's Rule